Implementations described herein relate to the field of user interfaces for visualizing, interacting with, and creating or modifying data in general, and in particular data organized into hierarchies.
There are many examples of large collections of data that have a hierarchical structure (for example, a company's employee organization chart). Prior applications for displaying hierarchical data typically require the larger desktop screens and precision of interaction afforded by a mouse to be used effectively. Because of these design factors, hierarchical data visualizations developed for desktop and laptop computers do not transfer well to mobile or other electronic devices with smaller screens.